Presently several brakes used in cars, trucks and motorcycles are available in the market. One of the mostly used is the disc brake, because of its high performance and easy manufacturing.
Said brake is made up with a disc or a flattened circular crown integral with the wheel and some nippers located on said disc, the nippers being fitted for pressing the pads on the disc flat surface. Friction between a moving disc and the pads converts the disc kinematic energy into heat and the desired braking effect is thus achieved.
Said heat shall be released from the disc since otherwise it will be heated to a temperature causing serious problems. Problems like the loss of material hardness, large strains, brake life-shrinking and brake fluid steaming and others too are caused by an excessively heated disc brake.
Heretofore all these problems are only overcome by sizing correctly said discs, chastising weight factor, a very significant factor in the racing field. It can also be reduced by opening windows in the disc, although the disc thickness itself laying out obvious limitations.
The so-called self-ventilated discs are also available, said discs having inside between both side faces a turbine-shaped cavity, however its weight and cost often is highly enough.